eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest: Tallinn
The Eurovision Song Contest: Tallinn is the thirteenth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Tallinn, Estonia after Nuni's win with "Elastic Heart" the previous contest. There were four cities considered to host the contest, Kuressaare, Narva, Pärnu, and Tallinn. Tallinn was eventually chosen. 41 countries competed in the contest after the withdrawal of Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. The contest was hosted by Estonian television presenter Lauri Kõiv and Miss Estonia 2013 Ida Maarju. Location Bidding Process Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. One pot contained eight countries, three contained seven, and one contained six. Participants Semi-final One |- |'1' | |Maila Kivi |"Junat ja naiset" |''Trains and women'' |'235' |- |'2' | |Eleni Angelidou |"Mambo" |— |'207' |- |'3' | |Natalia Bozhdo |"Life Goes On" |— |'185' |- |'4' | |Mylené |"Cry For You" |— |'169' |- |'5' | |Jessika Recek |"Maybe I Love You" |— |'164' |- |'6' | |Kristýna Holubová |"Now You" |— |'158' |- |'7' | |Tim van der Woodsen |"Supernova" |— |'114' |- |'8' | |Sabīne Puriņa |"Venus and Mars" |— |'97' |- |'9' | |Karamele |"Be My Lover" |— |'85' |- |'10' | |Alex Kross |"Five to Seven Years" |— |'81' |- |'11' | |Weronika Klepko |"Karuzela" |''Carousel'' |'69' |- |'12' | |Nora Masiulytė |"Tango" |— |'67' |- |'13' | |Ana Morjević |"Crashing Down" |— |'53' |- |'14' | |Ante Ferhatović |"Od mene da vam" |''From me to you'' |'53' |- |'15' | |Magdalena Jelusić |"Unbreakable" |— |'52' |- |'16' | |Sofiya Todorova |"Ya zhe yego lyubila" (Я же его любила) |''But I loved him'' |'51' |- |'17' | |Justice |"Just a Little" |— |'17' |} Semi-final Two |- |'1' | |Alexandra Apostoleanu |"What About Us" |— |'204' |- |'2' | |Georgina Klaus |"The Lucky Ones" |— |'178' |- |'3' | |Nikolina |"Over You" |— |'165' |- |'4' | |Tove Hansson |"Stay High" |— |'155' |- |'5' | |Maja Križaj |"Geronimo" |— |'152' |- |'6' | |Eleanor Schmidt |"Say It Right" |— |'151' |- |'7' | |Polina Zablotskaya |"Nayedine" (Наедине) |''Alone'' |'109' |- |'8' | |Alban & Bleta Vjollcë |"Ende kanë shpresë" |''Still have hope'' |'98' |- |'9' | |Hróar Kristjánsson & Elía Hafdís |"Vera með þér" |''Be with you'' |'78' |- |'10' | |Likhoradka |"Ulybaysya" (Улыбайся) |''Smile'' |'77' |- |'11' | |Nichole Buzzina |"Remembering the Summer Nights" |— |'77' |- |'12' | |The Werewolves |"Bad Behaviour" |— |'67' |- |'13' | |Margaret Jones |"Read All About It" |— |'64' |- |'14' | |Balázs Kecskés |"Swan Song" |— |'56' |- |'15' | |Caroline Reitan |"Summer High" |— |'53' |- |'16' | |Tina Dimova |"Protiv vas" (Против вас) |''Against you'' |'29' |- |'17' | |Mária Repová |"The Device" |— |'21' |- |'18' | |Carolina Barros |"Não" |''Do not'' |'20' |} Final |- |'1' |' ' |'Maila Kivi' |'"Junat ja naiset"' |''Trains and women'' |'230' |- |'2' | |Eleni Angelidou |"Mambo" |— |'192' |- |'3' | |Alexandra Apostoleanu |"What About Us" |— |'158' |- |'4' | |Natalia Bozhdo |"Life Goes On" |— |'154' |- |'5' | |Emma Louviere |"Évidement" |''Obviously'' |'153' |- |'6' | |Joonas Kirsipuu |"Vaikne" |''Quiet'' |'148' |- |'7' | |Nikolina |"Over You" |— |'137' |- |'8' | |Mylené |"Cry For You" |— |'128' |- |'9' | |Rojo |"Morir por mí" |''Die for me'' |'125' |- |'10' | |Jessika Recek |"Maybe I Love You" |— |'125' |- |'11' | |Georgina Klaus |"The Lucky Ones" |— |'115' |- |'12' | |Tove Hansson |"Stay High" |— |'97' |- |'13' | |Kristýna Holubová |"Now You" |— |'92' |- |'14' | |Maja Križaj |"Geronimo" |— |'79' |- |'15' | |Polina Zablotskaya |"Nayedine" (Наедине) |''Alone'' |'57' |- |'16' | |Eleanor Schmidt |"Say It Right" |— |'53' |- |'17' | |Karamele |"Be My Lover" |— |'52' |- |'18' | |Tim van der Woodsen |"Supernova" |— |'46' |- |'19' | |Sabīne Puriņa |"Venus and Mars" |— |'30' |- |'20' | |Alban & Bleta Vjollcë |"Ende kanë shpresë" |''Still have hope'' |'30' |- |'21' | |Likhoradka |"Ulybaysya" (Улыбайся) |''Smile'' |'28' |- |'22' | |Maria Safati |"We Want Love" |— |'18' |- |'23' | |Elizabeth Nicole |"Forever Is Never" |— |'11' |- |'24' | |Sally Blue |"I See You" |— |'7' |- |'25' | |Alex Kross |"Five to Seven Years" |— |'5' |- |'26' | |Hróar Kristjánsson & Elía Hafdís |"Vera með þér" |''Be with you'' |'4' |- |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest XIII